My Ride Home
by She'sAManiac
Summary: It's dark and it's raining. JD needs a ride home, and after accidentally learning something fantastic about his "mentor" will be damn sure to get one! No slash. Important message from me inside! Oneshot.


Note-Dedicated to a number of people, but mostly: SockFiend, HazelInDespair and rarax1 for being amazingly loyal and always nicely reviewing my crap

**Note-Dedicated to a number of people**** for being amazingly loyal and always nicely reviewing my crap! There are too many names to write.**

It was raining. Although, that was a bit of an understatement. Black clouds were spitting down rain like there hadn't been any in years, and JD was scared that if he stepped out into it he would be drenched from head to toe in a second. He was standing underneath the balcony that hung over the exit of the hospital, staring mournfully at Sasha. He was worried that if it rained any harder, the paint would peel.

But more to the point, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to get home in this damn rain on a scooter! It was dangerously slippery on the roads, not to mention how badly it would damage him hair! On the other hand, he didn't want to hang around too long; otherwise he would be dragged into something or other by one of the interns.

He sighed, and leant back against the cold wall, hands in his pockets. This was hopeless…

"Carol!" came a gruff voice from behind him. He turned to see Dr Cox walking out of the hospital.

"Oh, hey Dr Cox" he replied, smiling.

"Why are you hanging around this dump for? Waiting for your boyfriend to pick you up? Go on, get out of here!"

"I can't! It's too wet for me to drive my Scooter!"

"Tough luck there, Princess!"

Suddenly, JD had a master idea, and he mentally patted himself on the back.

"Could you give me a lift home?"

Dr Cox stared at him, dumbstruck.

"What did you just say, Newbie? 'Coz it sounded like you were actually suggesting that I do a favour for you! My god, Newbie, it's been seven long, frustrating years! Surely you know by now that I do not offer help under my own free will!"

"But it's raining and…"

"I don't care if there was thunder and lightning so loud that Jill Tracy sat up in her grave and said "is it the menopause already?"! Me and Roseanna are a one person drive and…"

"Who's Roseanna?" JD interrupted. Then he clicked, and a wide grin spread across his face, as a shocked frown spread across Dr Cox's.

"Is Roseanna…your Porsche?" JD asked.

Dr Cox opened and shut his mouth like a goldfish.

"Newbie, the nickname I give to my car is no-hothing like your girly attraction to that hunk of metal you call a vehicle…"

"Don't bother, Perry! For once, I have the upper hand! If you give me a ride home, I won't tell Laverne!"

Dr Cox growled, and muttered something incomprehensible. Then, much to JD's surprise, he pulled a set of car keys from his jacket pocket. To JD, the dull metal seemed to shine pure gold, and he swore he could hear a heavenly choir in the background.

"Fine" Dr Cox grunted. Then he strode off towards the Porsche, JD trotting at his heels. JD was about to get into the passenger seat, but then a sharp whistle from his reluctant mentor drew his attention.

"Newbie. Back seat. Now"

"Come on, Perry…"

"Your blackmail, yes, I said it, will nawt bend my rules. Remember the cola incident? Back seat, unless you want to walk home"

JD got into the back seat. To him, this was a magical moment, and he had to cherish it...

"So who's Roseanna?"

Damn! So much for cherishing the moment…

"My first high school girlfriend" Dr Cox replied. "She died while we were still dating. Car accident. Took me years to get over it. I still think of her so much. It's one of the reasons I became a doctor. Because I would have done anything to save her that night"

"That…is so sad…" JD sighed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"That…is so untrue…" Dr Cox whispered. Then he burst into peals of laughter. "Again! He fell for it again…!"

Then he started the ignition, and turned on the radio.

_Time and again I tell myself  
Ill stay clean tonight  
But the little green wheels are following me  
Oh no, not again  
I'm stuck with a valuable friend  
I'm happy, hope you're happy too  
One flash of light but no smoking pistol_

"Oh God no!" said Dr Cox.

"What? You don't like David Bowie?"

"No. He's a prancing, vain idiot! He reminds me of, well, you!"

"He's one of the best musical geniuses of our time!"

"He can't sing, Newbie! I'm flipping station!"

"Fine…"

"Aww! Someone got a bad case of the sulkies?" said Dr Cox patronizingly.

"Just play the damn music, Perry!"

"Ooh, look who grew testicles!" Dr Cox flipped the station.

_When I'm alone all by myself  
you're out with someone else  
Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other_

"Journey!" yelled JD.

"Oh god, no!"

"You're tearin' me apart, every day, every day, you're tearin' me apart, oh what can I say? You're tearin' me apart!" sang JD, completely disregarding any form of tune whatsoever.

"What have I done to deserve this…?"

**Note-This will be my last story until Halloween, so don't ****worry; I haven't vanished off the face of fanfiction! I'm just focusing on a big project! So goodbye for now!**


End file.
